As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional LCD device generally includes a front frame 1, an LCD panel 2, a middle frame 3, a backlight module 4, a back cover 5, and the like. The backlight module 4 includes an optical film, a light guide panel (LGP), a lightbar, and the like. The front frame 1, the middle frame 3, and the back cover 5 have different functions, respectively. The front frame 1 is mainly used for fixing the LCD panel 2 and preventing the LCD panel 2 from escaping the position. The middle frame 3 is mainly used for bearing the LCD panel 2 and shielding partial light leakage from the backlight module 4. The back cover 5 is mainly used for bearing the optical film, the LGP, the lightbar, and the like, and ensuring the planeness of the backlight module 4.
The size of the LCD devices in the prior art becomes larger and larger, and the size of the front frame and the middle frame becomes larger and larger correspondingly. Because the front frame and the middle frame are required to be transported to an assembly factory from parts factory, during packaging and transportation, the larger the size of the frames is, the more disadvantageous the transportation is. Furthermore, the frames of large size have the disadvantages that the packaging material is wasted, and the packaging efficiency is affected, which need to be solved urgently.